disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Miru96
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Inner Circle page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 19:26, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Bravo for all your edits, as well as all the other users of this wiki. You may have noticed that I am making numerous editings these days. I just discovered that the wiki had apparently no adminstrator, since its founder left before naming any. I've post a request on the Community Central to ask if anybody could name a user here administrator. I am volunteer, and I am asking you if you are. Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 19:28, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey miru96 I'm cory gulley and I am the one who came up with the idea for belobog which scrooge likes and don't be to frustrate with my blabbing I'm sort of like historybuff5321 and ckprimeval07 I would apologies for that um are you trying to give belobog a different page of what he is now? I'm just wondering I thought that since the disney villains have chernabog as their leader I thought belobog might make a good choice to be the leader of the disney heroes oh and I'm also the one who made a page of the kingdom of light and I was sort of wondering if you can work on that with the description and history kind of thing oh and I like the idea of the souls being free from the other side aka the kingdom of darkness and being in halloween town where they can be revived I like the idea that you have oh another suggestion I want from you um can you delete the z force and scars evil animal alliance I'm the one who made those 2 and I think it be better if those alliances never happened so yeah that's all I got and I hope we get along pretty well Hey can you make a full info on the kingdom of light and the kingdom of darkness? Hey I’m making a Non Disney war which is based on other friends and high council but I am making it different but I am adding King Morpheus, Gandalf, the good fairy,Nicodemus, the great owl, the page master, and mosses in high council members and I did a little adding to that on all the tropes version of the other friends and high council and I think Felix the cat can be the chosen one destined to slay the leader of the dark forces, But my opinion on them are kind of a disappointment I’m sorry but I don’t think Primus should be high council leader or Morgoth leading the other friends, and the characters from DC comics should have there own page because dc universe was created by a god called the presence,and now I don’t know who should be the Non Disney Chernabog? Either it’s lord of darkness from legend or Pluto from winds of change.but I am keeping transformers in but I never got appeal to them but when I saw beast wars transformers I was like what the hey I mean the animation is horrible it looks like a horrible tv show! So yea sorry not putting it in there nor the live action transformers movies more information? Look up the transformers movies reviews or top ten worst films based on a cartoon part one and part two, Hey Miru, I was wondering what ideas you may have for Devimon, Thanos, Piedmon, Myotismon, Death Phantom/Wiseman, and Master Vile? Chernobog1595 (talk) 18:13, April 28, 2018 (UTC) The Devimon race are a race of fragments of Solaris who ended up at the crossroads between Toei and Namco-Bandai's multiverse, and prospered in the Digital World. They all have ties to the Devils biologically. The Adventure Devimon proved ambitious enough to seek his roots, as did Myotismon and Piedmon. LadyDevimon in Cyber Sleuth is evidence that they can shed their biological darkness factor, or she simply emerged naturally. --Miru96 (talk) 20:46, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Oh, and I'll delete the Z Force and Scar's Evil Animal Alliance (though the latter may be renamed instead of deleted) --Miru96 (talk) 20:46, April 28, 2018 (UTC) The Non-Disney Chernabogs include not only The Lord of Darkness (Comcast Chernabog), but a few others. --Miru96 (talk) 20:46, April 28, 2018 (UTC) And what of Thanos, Doom Phantom, and Master Vile? Chernobog1595 (talk) 22:43, April 28, 2018 (UTC) What are your plans for Crowley? Thanos has recently made a huge stride in collecting the Infinity Stones. Using them, he's wiped out a large number of people in the Disney multiverse and sent them to the Underworld. Little to his knowledge, two remain. One, The Ego Stone, is kept safely by Oswald in the Wasteland. The other one, the Rhythm stone, has vanished to an unknown part of the Disney multiverse. Chernabog plans on collecting all eight and finding a vantage point to wipe out the population of the Disney Multiverse. --Miru96 (talk) 00:54, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Master Vile is an Arch-Demon and a fragment of Dai Satan. Doom Phantom is the same.--Miru96 (talk) 00:54, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Crowley is an Ultima + Class Devil, growing so strong that he may be re-classed as the first known Ultima ++ Devil. Thankfully, he's barely had any contact with the Disney multiverse at the moment.--Miru96 (talk) 00:54, April 30, 2018 (UTC) What would you plan for Red the Hellcat, the Hellhound from All Dogs 1, Morgana the Sea Witch, the Witch King of Angmar, Tublat, Ogremon, and Wicked Lady? Chernobog1595 (talk) 03:33, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Ogremon in Adventure is a client, who paid his debt by the end of the Devimon arc. Ogremon in general tend to have a little Friend DNA. Red the Hellcat is Don Bluth Multiverse Chernabog, with the Hellhound being like the Titans. Morgana was destroyed already, with Zira possibly wanting to see her as a Class 3 Agent. Tublat was a client. --Miru96 (talk) 15:59, April 30, 2018 (UTC) And what of Wicked Lady, Yzma, and the Witch-King of Angmar? Chernobog1595 (talk) 16:45, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Wicked Lady is an Arch-Demon fragment of Dark Specter. Witch-King of Angmar is an Ultima-Class Devil. --Miru96 (talk) 17:32, April 30, 2018 (UTC) what are you're plans for the Good Fairy, Moses, Eris, Sinbad, Fievel Mousekerwitz, and Uranus, also i hope you respect scrooge macduck and my choices for Aslan and Bill Cipher, if you want to know more why bill should stay because you can't have darkness without madness and go look up the top 6 Darkest cartoon villains by phantomstrider What do you plan for Mortimer Mouse, Yzma, Mesogog, Sauron, Morgoth, and Scourge Jasmine? Chernobog1595 (talk) 18:24, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Any ideas yet? Chernobog1595 (talk) 23:35, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Sauron and Morgoth are both Ultima ++ Devils, and older than the Disney Satan. For the rest, I imagine Yzma became a class 3 agent. Mesogog is a member of the Toei Inner Circle, but NOT The Blackest Ring. They DO NOT ALWWAYS OVERLAP. Scourge Jasmine was actually a Symbiote. Mortimer Mouse can stay as is. --Miru96 (talk) 01:04, May 2, 2018 (UTC) What would you plan for Sid Phillips, the Queen of Hearts from '51 Alice, Mr. Waternoose, the Hydra from Hercules, Chaos from Aladdin the Series, and Discord from MLPFIM? Chernobog1595 (talk) 01:14, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Discord was a client, as Draconequs is a natural race in the MLPG4-verse. Chaos is an Arch-Demon. 1951 Queen of Hearts is a client. KH and 2010 versions are the same, but the 1939 version was promoted to Dark Master. Waternoose is a client. Hydra is an Arch-Demon. Sid was only subconsciously manipulated, and now works with the High Council as a salvage worker. --Miru96 (talk) 01:22, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Which Devils were the Hydra and Aladdin!Chaos fragments of? Chernobog1595 (talk) 01:36, May 2, 2018 (UTC) They are fragments of Molech. --Miru96 (talk) 01:42, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Nah, that wouldn't work with what I've got planned for them, considering the Hydra according to mythology is one of Typhon and Echidna's children, and Chaos isn't an incarnation of evil like Mirage is. Maybe he's something far older than the gods and Devils... On that note, what would you have planned for Sephiroth and Chaos from Sailor Moon? Chernobog1595 (talk) 02:34, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Chaos (Aladdin) is one of the Primordial Things along with Phyllis/Phil. --Miru96 (talk) 06:15, May 2, 2018 (UTC) No, I meant Chaos from Sailor Moon, not from Aladdin. And what about Sephiroth and Professor Hojo? Chernobog1595 (talk) 14:15, May 2, 2018 (UTC) You already did ask on Chaos from Aladdin before you talked about Chaos from Sailor Moon (he's an Ultima Class Devil), so I provided a solution. Oh, Sepiroth, in both FF and KH, is a client. He was also made an Inner Circle member, and a Blackest Ring member as well. Only KH Hydra is an Arch-Demon, the original one is a first-class agent. Hojo is a client. Kefka Palazzo is the other Square-Enix representative in The Blackest Ring. --Miru96 (talk) 15:32, May 2, 2018 (UTC) What ideas do you have for Madame Mim, Mozenrath, King Cold, Chilled from the 2nd Bardock special, Super Buu, Pharaoh 90, and Cerberus from Hercules? Chernobog1595 (talk) 16:03, May 2, 2018 (UTC) What did you think of my articles that I edited so far? Chernobog1595 (talk) 00:49, May 3, 2018 (UTC) What are your plans for Uranus, Moses, and the Good Fairy? Moses is the second-in-command of the DreamWorks High Council (known as "The Elohim"), who became leader after God vanished. --Miru96 (talk) 02:22, May 5, 2018 (UTC) And what of the characters I asked? Chernobog1595 (talk) 03:00, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Super Buu is an arch-demon fragment of Majin Buu. Madame Mim has started to disassociate with the friends in favor of learning natural magic. Yet, she was a decent enough, if typical, client who fulfilled her debt before. King Cold and Chilled were both clients promoted to Dark Masters via nepotism of Frieza's. Pharaoh 90 was a client. Cerberus is an Arch-Demon fragment of Mawat's own father Gir-Unug-Gal. Back then, Arch-Demons were treated as pets for the Devils. Uranus is currently imprisoned in the wasteland. The Good Fairy is second-in-command to King Morpheus, and is the mother of the Blue Fairy. --Miru96 (talk) 15:41, May 5, 2018 (UTC) What of Mozenrath, Destane, and Mirage from Aladdin? Chernobog1595 (talk) 16:51, May 5, 2018 (UTC) I don’t need to brag but I’m no expert on Greek mythology but all I know is that Uranus was killed by his son Chronos not in prison but actually got slaughtered into million to pieces go look up the history of Uranus Uranus was fragmented, actually. But he is currently in Heaven's Circus Deus, with Odin and Frigga. Monzenrath is a Dark Master, appointed as such after collecting an entire city. Mirage is also a Dark Master (given that another character said she once loved him), and also taps into the power of an Arch-Demon. --Miru96 (talk) 17:52, May 6, 2018 (UTC) What ideas do you have for each of the individual members of Organization XIII, Xehanort's Heartless, the Archmage, the Weird Sisters, and the Heartless bosses such as Darkside, Dark Hide, etc.? 19:08, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Marluxia? Definitely a Dark Master. --Miru96 (talk) 02:43, May 7, 2018 (UTC) And what of the others? Chernobog1595 (talk) 02:56, May 7, 2018 (UTC) The Weird Sisters are a neutral party, the Archmage is a Dark Master, and I'm pretty sure the other 11 (excluding Roxas, Xion, and Axel but including Repliku) are Class 3 agents.--Miru96 (talk) 04:22, May 7, 2018 (UTC) What do you plan for Xehanort's Heartless/Fake Ansem/Seeker of D, Nergal from Billy and Mandy, and Shaman Apsu from Sailor Moon Another Story? Chernobog1595 (talk) 04:40, May 7, 2018 (UTC) What are your plans for the Lord of Darkness from Legend, if you read his page on villains wiki or watch the movie it turns out he has a father that he's talking to and who do you think his father should be? Chernabog or Lucifer His biological father is neither of those two. Although, Gir-Unug-Gal had adopted him at one point, and so he is probably referring to him. Nergal is an Arch-Demon similar to Hades and Hela. --Miru96 (talk) 17:05, May 7, 2018 (UTC) what are you'r plans for prince nuada from hellboy 2 i thought he could be in the blackest ring and be the praetorian commander along with lord zedd, and pleas pardan my comment And the two other villains that were with Nergal above? Chernobog1595 (talk) 17:51, May 7, 2018 (UTC) As for Nuada, he is not part of The Dark Forces at all, but rather, a separate group without a direct connection to Chernabog, operating mainly in the Comcast Megaverse, known as The Creeping Death. Lord Zedd is a Praetorian Commander, you are correct. Nuada is an honorary member of the Blackest Ring, though. Xehanort's Heartless, Ansem, is currently a Dark Master together with Xemnas, and is a member of the Genetic Experiment Division. Apsu is a Dark Master. --Miru96 (talk) 19:37, May 7, 2018 (UTC) What connections would Shaman Apsu, the Oppositio Senshi, and Nergal from Billy and Mandy have with the Devils from Sheol? Chernobog1595 (talk) 20:23, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Apsu is a hybrid with Devil DNA, which is why the Scouts managed to kill her in the end and not cure her sickness. Nergal was simply raised by an escaped Sheol devil, and trained in their ways. The Opposito were named as such due to Apsu's heritage. --Miru96 (talk) 22:19, May 7, 2018 (UTC) What do you think about slumberland being the base of operation for the power of the stars? How would you define the placement/origins of such DBZ characters as Zeno, Whis/Vados/Marcarita/the Grand Priest, Beerus/Champa/Vermoud, Shin/Kibito/Old Kai/King Kai/Zamasu/Goku Black, Towa/Mira/Mechikabura/Dabura/Fu, Demigra, Chronoa, and Mr. Popo/Dumplin & Puddin for the grand backstory? Hey, I originally started this wiki to expand on the Disney stuff (hence the name). I'd like to either delete the non-Disney content from here or condense it all into one page, but I understand that someone else has taken over this wiki now. Is Scrooge MacDuck the one running things now and thus the one I should talk to? I feel awkward about asking this since I know I haven't contributed as much to this thing as I should, but other projects I was working on at the time proved more time consuming than I expected, then there were some big changes in my life that made things more busy, then I lost momentum on this....really sorry. Web wonder (talk) 00:54, May 8, 2018 (UTC)